


Traveler's Insomnia

by starrywolf101



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: Brian can't sleep so it's up to Brock to put him back to bed.





	Traveler's Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii! I wrote this instead of sleeping because I can't. Who's sleep? I don't know her. But whatever! This took like 30 min and it's currently like 2:40 in the morning.
> 
> This is a really short story

Brian tosses and turns in his sheets, unable to fall asleep. He gives in to temptation and is nearly blinded by his phone screen just to check the time. ‘3:15am’ is what his phone read. Brian groans in annoyance and sits up, throwing the covers on the floor. He never had a problem sleeping back home, but Brian was spending the week at Brock’s house.

Brian leaves the cozy warm bed in search of something to drink. He finds his way to the kitchen and pours himself a glass of cold water. He must not have been quiet enough, because Brian was startled by a half-asleep Brock standing shirtless in the kitchen. “Holy fohk!” Brian coughs out; Brock startled him into accidentally inhaling some of his water. Brock was instantly at his side, patting his back with a look of concern on his face.

“Are you alright?” Brian gives a thumbs in response after a couple more coughs. “I didn't mean to scare you,” Brock apologizes sheepishly.

“It's fine, just don't ever sneak up on me again,” Brian replies somewhat jokingly. “Did I wake you up?”

Brock looks away as he answers: “Kinda, yeah.” He looks back and meets Brian’s eyes with his own soft gaze. “What were you doing up?”

“I couldn't sleep; traveling always messes with my sleep schedule. I'll probably end up passing out later in the day at this rate,” Brian sighs. Brock frowns and furrows his brow at that. Brian couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he knew the gears were turning in Brock’s mind.

Then his face lit up with an idea. “How about I help you get to sleep?” Brock suggests with what Brian thought was the cutest expression ever. Even though he wanted to reject that idea and crack a gay joke, Brian just couldn't say no to Brock. He agrees and allows Brock to lead him back to bed. After he settles back in, Brock hides under the covers too and wraps his arms around Brian. Brock starts running fingers through his hair, and Brian just dissolved from the touch. 

Brian felt himself slowly drift off into a deep sleep in Brock’s warm embrace. Everything just felt so right, like this was how it was meant to be. He unconsciously curls himself up against Brock’s body, basking in his warmth and comfort.

Brock smiles down at the now sleeping Irishman in his arms and places a soft kiss on top of his head. He was still carding his fingers through Brian’s hair. Brock falls asleep protectively wrapped around Brian’s body, keeping away the bad dreams and insomnia.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this short story from my exhausted Brain, then be sure to leave a kudos and comment!


End file.
